unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Infection
Infection is some retarded game type that Bungie shat out along with Halo 3 where you play as either Wannabe AIDS, or non Wannabe AIDS and hide so your armor doesn't become black, but due to Bungie getting sued for Racism they made the primary Zombie color Green in Halo: Reach Around. Origins It evolved from some custom game in Halo 2 that got popular all around the galaxy of Xbox Live. I could explain more, but I wont, so fuck off and watch this video if you want to learn about how the OG version of this game works. Halo 3 This is where Bungie actually made it a real game type. It was the funnest shit ever compared to the other games. Especially when people forged maps about it. Also it was sick when it happened on HALO-Ween in Matchmaking because you wouldn't have to go around yelling a voice message saying "INFECTION MATCH ON MAH MAP, COME NAO!!!" to everyone on your buttbuddy list. Halo: Reach Ah yes, Halo: Reach Around. This is when it became an official playlist in Matchmaking, little did Bungie know that infection sucked the Arbiter's ballsack in Reach and was much better than Halo 3. So many people don't go in this playlist and either go in that stupid Arena shit or some other playlist that nerds and noobs waste their lives on. Plus, Reach's forge is so complicated to make a map for a specific gametype other than Slayer, so people kept attempting to make Infection maps on Forge World, then tried them in Custom Games, but then they saw "Game type is not compatible with the Map Variant", so they yelled like crazy at their TV screen, banged their heads into it, and cried because of it. In order to prevent this from happening, people made tutorial vids and put them on YouTube. Halo 4 No more shitting around, now, Infection is known as "Flood" and the infected play as Flood Spartans, holy shit! Sadly, the Flood can only use their pointy tentacles, no weapons, Halo 4 has limited customization... Appearance of the Wannabe AIDS It doesn't look intimidating or Zombie-ish at all, all it is is a Spartan or Elite w ith black/green armor (depending on which game your playing) with an Energy Sword, oooooh yeah it's sooo intimidating, run away everyone, LOL! Black Ops may be inferior to Reach's SWAG level in every way, but at least their zombies actually look like zombies. Eh, at least in Reach the infected look a little more zombie-ish because of their green color. Changes from Halo 3 to Halo: Reach *Zombies are green *You start out with a Shotgun and a Fagnum instead of an Assault Rifle (that is if you're not on the Zombie team). *Zombies are equipped with the "Evade" Armor Ability, which again is making them more like Elites considering Elites use Evade and Elites use the Energy Sword. *There is a new subgame to the original called "Safe Havens", where the non-zombies stand around and do a circle jerk for about 10 seconds, they shoot their skeet at the zombies and yell "The power of my Jizz compells you!", which immediately kills the zombie. But when the Circle Jerk is finished, the non-zombies are killable (you like my made up word?) again until they start another Circle Jerk. Known Zombies *Rob Zombie *Yourmom Zombie (aboves sister) *Zohm 'Bee (Elite Zombie) *Zombieus (Brute Zombie) *This guy *Pedo Zombie (he only appears on Halloween, because people think he's in a costume and he lures kiddies into his home with candy) *Teh Pr0ph3t 0v T3h Und34d (Prophet Zombie) *ADoosheBag (Flood Zombie, you confused yet? Who cares it's a joke, don't worry about the logical shit) *Adolf Shitler *xXxXxM4s7urCh33fxXxXx (Noob Zombie) *Tyrone Biggums (rofl, how'd he get in here) *Some Idiot *Some Other Idiot *And yet another Idiot *There would've been more but the round of Infection is up and they all returned to their normal forms, see ya! Category:Articles that should have been made a long time before 2010 Category:Gametypes Category:Shit that Call of Duty copied from Halo. Category:Halo 2